The Beginning
by anilkex
Summary: My muse asked how the "You Are The Third Winchester" AU story started. I pondered that for a while. Since I needed a creative writing piece to model for my students, I decided to use this idea, and write The Beginning. It may spark more "You Are The Third Weechester" stories. Who am I kidding. It totally will. Rated K, because it's kid-friendly. A first for me.


_**A/N 1:**_ _**If you're not familiar with my "You Are The Third Winchester" AU, please check out my profile for an explanation.**_

_**A/N 2:**_ _**This story is in the "You Are The Third Winchester" AU, telling the story of how Kate joined the family. She's seven, and while her voice is still her voice...it's definitely a younger version. I wanted to model creative writing for my students, but some of my stories aren't kid friendly (ie: language). So, I started this one, because I can't seem to pull my head out of SPN fiction for like, a minute. **_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**Yadda yadda own nothing yadda yadda**_

xxxxx

I sat on my couch and waited.

I spent a lot of time waiting, these days.

I was waiting for my mom to come back. She's been gone for almost two weeks.

I was waiting to see if the grumpy landlord downstairs would discover that I'd been on my own for a while. Although if he did, he probably would've called the police or something.

I was also waiting for Rufus to get me.

Rufus stopped by from time to time to check in on us...make sure we were safe and doing okay. After my mom was gone a week, I started looking for his number. It was stuck to the refrigerator by an old magnet, on the side close to the wall.

I wondered if Mom didn't want anyone to know it was there.

He was confused when I called, but after I explained who I was and what was going on, he said he'd call me back. I waited another day before hearing from him again. This time, he said he was on his way to pick me up, and that he was bringing someone with him...someone who would take care of me from now on.

I laughed a little.

No one's taken care of me in a while. And I was only seven.

That was almost a week ago. Since then, I've managed to keep myself off everyone's radar. There was still a little food left...some stale crackers and a can or two of soup. I haven't really eaten a lot. I've been worried about Mom and nervous about Rufus and curious about who I would be staying with. I had too many questions floating in my mind, so to pass the time, I sat on the couch and watched tv. Luckily it was summer, so I didn't have to worry about school.

I jumped when I heard a knock at the door. I quietly approached it, listening carefully for who was on the other side. I heard Rufus' voice, and another man I didn't know.

"Are you kidding? When did they move here?"

"Geez, John, pay more attention. They've been here for almost a year," Rufus said, clearly exasperated.

The man named John sighed. "She didn't tell me - she wouldn't tell me anything, _ever_. Geez, it's such a dump."

"No kidding. Where _is _that kid? Why isn't she answering?"

He knocked again, and I called out, "Who is it?"

"It's Rufus, Kate, let me in."

"How do I know it's really you and not some freak pretending to be you?"

Rufus chuckled and said, "See? Just like you. Open up, peanut, you know it's me."

I stood on my tiptoes, undid the chain, and slowly opened the door. Rufus stood there, smiling, with an incredibly tall man behind him. He kind of looked familiar, like maybe I'd seen him before, but I wasn't sure.

"Hey…" I said, opening the door a little wider and waving them inside.

Rufus walked past me, ruffling my hair as he went and motioned for John to follow. After both men were inside, and the door was locked again behind them, Rufus turned to me.

"Kate...I want you to meet someone. This is John Winchester."

My eyes darted to John. Winchester? That was _my _last name….

"He's your father."

I opened my mouth and stared. John..._Dad…_knelt down and looked me in the eye. I suddenly realized I was staring with my mouth wide open, like a dead fish, so I snapped it shut and swallowed.

"Hi there…," he said, solemnly. I swallowed again, and nervously looked at Rufus. He smiled and nodded at me.

"Um...hi." Then I asked the first thing that came to mind. "So...where've you been?"

John flashed a look at Rufus, who was trying not to laugh. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, "Well...that's complicated. But what's important, is that I'm here now. And you're coming with me."

"What about my mom? What if she…" I stopped talking, noticing the shift in Dad's expression. "She's never coming back, is she?" I finished, quietly.

"I don't know. But I'm guessing she isn't." He actually looked sad, like he hated to break the news to me.

I nodded and sighed. "Okay. Okay...well...I guess...let's go." I went to the couch and grabbed my backpack. It was worn and gray, and filled with everything I owned, which wasn't much. I packed as soon as Rufus told me I was leaving. I wasn't about to get emotional about this.

What was the point? She left me. She obviously doesn't want me. I now have a dad. _Moving on…_

Dad stood up and ran a hand down his face. "Is that all you want to take?"

I looked up at him and shrugged. "It's all I have."

xxxxx

I sat in the backseat of my dad's huge car. It was an older car, black and sleek. It swallowed me up when I climbed into the backseat, making me feel incredibly small...small and alone. I was dozing to the rumble of the engine when I realized Dad was talking to me.

"Sorry….what?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Dad glanced at me from the rear view mirror. "I said we'll be there in a few hours."

"Okay...but where are we going?"

Dad blinked, realizing that it never occurred to him to explain what was going on. "Right...um...we're going to a friend's house. He's...he's your Uncle Bobby. And...your brothers are waiting there for us."

My eyes widened. He didn't tell me that part…brothers? "How...how many brothers do I have? How old are they? What are their names?"

"Whoa there, kiddo…" Dad chuckled. "I guess I shoulda told you that part." _Duh… _ "Okay...well, you have two brothers - Sam and Dean. Sam is a little older than you - he's nine. Dean is thirteen. Um...Sam is...I guess, a typical kid. Funny and smart..._really_ smart, actually. Dean is...not so typical."

"What does that mean?"

Dad sighed. "He's...grown up way too early...too much responsibility on his shoulders." I wondered if Dad was talking more to himself at this point, but I didn't interrupt. The more information I got, the better.

He shook his head. "Anyway. He's a good kid. They both are, really, considering…"

I tilted my head. "Considering what?"

Dad peered at me from the rear view mirror, and cleared his throat. I noticed that he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. "Considering that their mother died when Sam was a baby."

"Oh…." I stared at the floor, not knowing what to say. I thought of my own mom, and how even though I had her for the last seven years, she wasn't ever really _there_. I did a lot of my own raising, and trust me, it wasn't easy. "I'm really sorry."

Dad gave me a surprised look, like he didn't expect me to say that. I don't know why, but I had a feeling I was going to get that look a lot.

"Thanks. We've managed…." He turned back to the road. "...somehow."

I slumped against the window, more questions forming in my head. "What if...what if they don't like me? Will I have to go somewhere else?"

"What? _No!_ They'll like you just fine. You don't have to worry about that. And no, you won't go somewhere else. You're my daughter, and you're staying with me."

I watched him drive, wanting to believe his words, even though I just met him.

xxxxx

A few hours later, we arrived at Uncle Bobby's house. There was a sign out front that said "Singer's Salvage".

"What does salvage mean?" I asked my dad.

He put the car in park and turned to face me. "Uncle Bobby owns a junkyard. He gets old cars and sells them for parts. Sometimes he fixes them up or helps others fix their cars." He smiled. "The boys always find stuff to do here - there's a lot to explore."

"Oh…" I nodded, wanting to ask more questions to stall going into the house.

"C'mon...let's go inside and meet the boys."

I climbed out of the car, my backpack clutched to my chest. As Dad approached from the driver's side, I think he sensed my hesitation, because he dropped to one knee and cupped my chin in his hand.

"Hey….it's ok. Don't be scared. You're safe here. In fact, there's nowhere safer than here with us." He hesitated a second, then leaned over and gave me a hug.

I've never had a real hug before, let alone by a giant of a man. His arms were strong around me, and I knew in that moment, that his words were true. This _was_ the safest place I could ever be. I leaned my head on his shoulder, dropped my bag, and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him freeze for a second, before squeezing harder.

He cleared his throat. "Alright...let's go."

Standing, he took my backpack, and held out his hand. I slipped mine in his, and together we walked towards the front door. As we reached the bottom step, the door burst open, and a young boy bolted outside. He skidded to a halt just at the railing, almost falling over it. His hazel eyes were wide and staring right at me.

I stared back.

He had soft brown hair that was long on top, and it flopped into his eyes. He didn't look that much older than me, so I guessed he was Sam. He bounded down the steps, two at a time, prompting me to take an involuntary step backwards, pressing against Dad's legs. I wasn't scared of him, but his enthusiasm was a bit overwhelming.

He slowed when he saw me flinch, stopping at the bottom step and huffing, like he didn't get why I wasn't as excited as him.

"Hey, Sammy," Dad said.

Sam's eyes flickered briefly to Dad, then back to me. "Hey…you're early. We...um...we weren't ready."

Dad raised his eyebrows at him. "Ready for what?" He placed his hands on my shoulders to steady me. I was already relying on him for strength and support.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, when the front screen door banged open again.

"Geez, Sammy, why'd you just - " A much taller boy stomped out of the house. His hair was darker than Sam's, and he had deep green eyes. His hair was short and neat, not a crew cut, but not long like Sam's. He looked _really _ticked off.

I'm guessing this is Dean.

Sam winced when he heard Dean's voice. He turned his head to face his brother. "Sorry, Dean. I just...I mean, I heard the Impala...so…"

Dean's eyes took in Dad and me. It wasn't really friendly.

Dad squeezed my shoulders and said, "Hi, Dean."

"Hey." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the railing. His eyes were cold.

Way to make me feel welcome.

Dad tightened his grip. "So. This is your sister, Kate. Like I told you before, she'll be with us from now on."

"Aaaaaand why is that, again?" Dean asked, boldly staring at Dad.

Dad's voice lowered, almost threatening. "Because I said so."

And that was that.

Dean lowered his gaze and nodded. It was obvious that he didn't want me here, and that just made me feel worse.

Sam watched the exchange between Dean and Dad, head tilted slightly to the side, like he was deciding whether he should agree with Dean. He turned back to me and smiled.

I guess not.

I tentatively smiled back.

"Hi, Kate. I'm Sam. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand, and I shook it, feeling silly over the formality. He glanced at Dad one more time, and whatever Dad did made Sam grin. "Come on - I'll show you around."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into the house. I looked over my shoulder at Dad before going inside, and he was smiling at me. He mouthed, "Go on…"

So I did.

xxxxx

"Okay, so this is Bobby's library. He and Dad do a lot of work in here. It's really dusty and there's lots of books. Just don't touch anything - he gets picky about his stuff. Sometimes I sneak in here and read whatever's lying around, and sometimes he lets me read whatever I want. But he has to be in a good mood for that."

Sam talked nonstop, taking me from room to room, showing me where stuff was, and how stuff went, and what was what. It was information overload, and I was almost dizzy from being yanked around.

"Okay so let's go upstairs! Crap - I...I shoulda shown you your room, first. I'm sorry. C'mon…"

I followed Sam upstairs, and I realized that Dad still had my backpack. I was about to say something when Sam stopped suddenly and turned back to me.

"You don't say much, do you?"

"You don't give much chance for it." I answered.

Sam thought about what I said, then laughed. "Yeah, that's what Dean says all the time." He continued up the stairs. We hadn't seen Dean on the entire tour, and I was curious as to why.

"He doesn't like me, does he?"

"Who?"

"Dean…"

"Nah. He just doesn't know you, yet. He's kinda..._careful_...when he meets new people." Sam shrugged as we reached a door in the hallway. "He's okay, though. He takes care of me all the time. You'll see."

He opened the door and gestured for me to go inside. I walked in slowly, almost scared. I looked around the tiny room and sighed. This was my new room. No more crappy apartment. No more living alone, wondering when Mom was coming back. No more eating every other day.

At least I hoped that was the case.

Once the initial shock wore off, I took a more careful look around. There was a dresser on one side, and a door that led to what I guessed was a closet. There was an old quilt on the bed, dotted in pink and yellow flowers. On top of the pillow was a picture, I picked it up and examined it.

Bobby's house was carefully drawn in a field of old cars. There were five people standing out front. Two grown-ups, who I assumed were Dad and Uncle Bobby, looked very serious. I looked closer and saw that Uncle Bobby had a beard and wore a baseball cap. Between the two men were three kids, obviously Sam, Dean, and I.

What's funny, is that Sam drew the picture without knowing what I looked like. Dad never saw me before he got me, so he didn't know either.

Still.

He nailed it.

"You okay?" Sam asked. He had this really worried look on his face. "You don't like it?"

I shook my head. "No - I mean - _yes _- I mean...it's...it's the nicest thing I've ever gotten." I hugged it to my chest and looked him in the eyes. "I love it….thanks."

Sam smiled, and when he did, it lit his whole face. "Cool! I wasn't sure if you would. Dean said it was a baby thing to do, but I didn't think so." He shoved his hands in his back pockets and rocked on his heels.

I smiled at him, and put the picture on the dresser.

Then….we stood there. It was a little awkward. He was looking around the room, anywhere but at me, and I was doing the same.

The awkwardness of the whole situation wasn't lost on me. I didn't know what to say or do to ease the sense of weird.

Sam looked at me, a little sheepishly. "This is weird, huh?"

I swallowed and nodded back.

He opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted.

"Hey! Uncle Bobby's here. Come downstairs."

I looked in the doorway and saw Dean standing there, a scowl on his face, and gesturing towards the stairs with his head. I was a little annoyed - I sensed that an actual conversation was about to take place before he showed up.

A conversation.

With my new brother.

_Wow._

xxxxx

We all trudged downstairs. I was the last to arrive. My head was still swimming - it was startling enough to meet your father for the first time. Now I had two brothers and some other guy who is supposed to be an uncle. This was more family than I'd ever had.

"Uncle Bobby!" Sam yelled as he hit the floor. He disappeared around a corner. Dean followed his brother, but not at a run.

"Hey there, kiddo!" The voice was a little gruff, but definitely affectionate. I stopped at the bottom step and waited a moment. "So…? What's she like?"

I _definitely _waited longer after hearing _that _question. I held my breath as I waited for Sam to answer.

To my surprise, it was Dean who answered first. "She's okay, I guess."

"She's real quiet, Uncle Bobby." That was Sam. I realized I was still holding my breath, so I let it out slowly.

"Well, what'd you expect, son? She's probably a bit overwhelmed, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I think she's scared of us. I don't want her to be scared of us, Uncle Bobby." Sam sounded worried, so now I felt guilty. I wasn't scare of _them_, I was scared of..._everything_. But I didn't want him to feel bad about it.

"So, where is she?" Uncle Bobby asked.

_Crap_.

"I dunno - she was right behind me…" Sam's voice got louder as I assumed he walked back to the stairs. I knew I had to get moving, so I hopped down the last step and turned the corner, almost bumping into him.

"Oh hey! There you are! C'mon! Uncle Bobby's waiting!" Sam took my hand and pulled me the whole five feet to where Uncle Bobby stood.

I looked up at him, not sure what to expect. He had a really kind face, and a beard that covered most of it. He wore a baseball cap which he played with. When I first met Dad, there was a presence about him - something that told me he was someone you didn't mess with. I didn't get that sense with Bobby. But I instantly _liked _him, and I've never liked anyone that fast before.

"Well, now. Lookit you." He crouched down and stuck out his hand. "My name's Bobby Singer. You can call me Uncle Bobby, if you want. That's what the boys call me."

I took his hand and shook it, smiling a little. "Hi...I'm Kate. Um...I don't have a nickname."

Dean scoffed, "You don't need a nickname."

I looked up at him, a little irritated with his flippant attitude. "No I don't, but I guess it would be nice if someone cared enough to give me one, even if I didn't need it."

Sam's jaw dropped, and Bobby hid a smile behind his hand. Dean narrowed his eyes at me, turned around, and left the room.

I looked back to Bobby. "He hates me."

Bobby stopped smiling at that and stood up, shaking his head. "No, missy, he doesn't hate you. He just needs some time to get used to you being around."

Sam looked at the doorway Dean left through and then back at me. "No one ever gave you a nickname? Really?"

I shook my head and shrugged. "It's okay. Doesn't matter. My mom wasn't the caring type, really."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at that.

Sam furrowed his brow, thinking about what I said. "Dean and Dad call me Sammy all the time. We call Bobby, Bobby, even though his real name is Robert. And Dean…" He looked up at Bobby, horrorstricken. "We don't have a nickname for Dean!"

Bobby snorted. "What would you call him, really? He isn't the nickname type." Bobby looked at me. "Sometimes not having a nickname means you aren't the type to have one...it doesn't have to mean no one cared enough to give one."

Sam looked at me. "I'm gonna call you Katie...is that okay? Cuz I do care, and I don't want you to think I don't."

I didn't know what to say. I actually thought I was going to cry, and I really didn't want to cry in front of people I just met. So I just nodded, smiled at him, and said, "Sure...yeah...that's...yeah."

I'm so good with words.

Sam smiled back at me, that smile that lights up his whole face. Right then, I knew I was screwed - I didn't think I would ever say "no" to that smile.

xxxxx

At dinner, I sat next to Sam. I was a little overwhelmed by the food - I mean, I'd been eating out of cans for two weeks.

"Everything okay, Kate?" Dad asked, taking another bite of spaghetti.

I squirmed in my chair and picked up my fork. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just...this isn't from a can."

Dean snickered, then yelped, glaring at Sam.

Dad cast a quick glance at Bobby before asking, "Didn't your mom cook for you?"

I twirled spaghetti around my fork, watching the sauce drip slowly off the utensil and onto the plate. "No, not really. And...well...especially not after she left." I looked up at him and shrugged.

The food tasted really good. For the hundredth time that day, I was thankful that Dad was...well, was my dad and that I was here instead of that gross apartment.

Dean was ripping a piece of bread into small pieces. He didn't look up at me when he asked, "So who fed you?"

What was this, quiz the new kid?

I gave him a 'duh' look and shrugged, "I can open _a can_. If there wasn't anything, I dunno, I just didn't eat."

I didn't like thinking about all the days and nights when my mom just wasn't there. She was either out with people, too messed up to deal with me, or just didn't care. She never abused me or anything, but she certainly knew how to ignore me.

Sam was staring at his plate, and Dean was watching me, a curious expression on his face. Starting to feel vulnerable, I squirmed in my seat again. "It's not a big deal, okay?"

"Actually, it kinda is." Dean spoke so quietly I almost missed what he said. By the time I looked at him, he was mixing the snowballs of bread into his spaghetti and eating the whole thing.

Bobby and Dad exchanged another look as Bobby wiped his mouth on a napkin. He scooped another helping onto his plate, and announced in a chipper voice, "Tomorrow, another shipment of junkers is coming in. I'll need some help hauling them around the yard."

"Yes!" Sam yelled, "Can I work the lift?"

Bobby chuckled, "Of course you can."

Sam grinned at me. "Uncle Bobby's got this awesome truck called a lift and he lets me run the controls and move the cars around! You wanna help? I mean, Uncle Bobby, can she help?"

Bobby glanced at me, "Sure, if she wants."

"Of course she does! OW, Dean!"

Dean innocently stared at his dinner. "You don't know what she wants until you ask, munchkin."

Rubbing his knee, Sam turned to me, his brow furrowed. "Hey Katie, do you wanna help?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah!"

Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean and continued eating his dinner.

Dad crumpled up his napkin and set it on the table. He cleared his throat and said, "I need to leave tomorrow."

I paused, my fork halfway to my mouth. We were leaving? I thought we were doing the whole truck thing tomorrow…

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Sam stared at his food, idly pushing the spaghetti around his plate. "_We're_ not going anywhere..._Dad_ is."

Dean looked up at him, his eyes bright. "A job?"

Dad nodded and sighed. Bobby got up to put his plate in the sink, and stayed there, hands on the counter, not saying anything.

"Can I come?" Dean sounded eager. He probably didn't want to be around me. And since Dad was leaving...maybe he didn't want to be around me, either. I copied Sam and pushed my food around my plate. I suddenly lost my appetite.

"No, Dean...I need you here, okay?" Dad was giving Dean this look. I don't know what it meant, but Dean did, and he lowered his eyes to his plate, deflating a little.

"Yessir," was his only reply.

"Thank you..._really_."

Dean just nodded and put his fork down. He took his plate to the sink, dumping it with a clang.

Bobby turned back to us and asked, "Who wants ice cream?"

xxxxx

After dinner, I went back to my room, sat on my bed, and hugged my old teddy bear. It was kinda dirty, and missing one leg, but it was my only toy, and I'd had it for a long time. It was the only connection I had to my old life, and while I didn't miss living by myself in a yucky apartment, I felt really out of place here.

I just lost my mom. My dad was leaving after spending all of one day with me. One of my brothers hated me. I didn't know anything about Bobby, but I did like him. Okay, I liked him a lot.

And then there's Sam. He was the brightest spot in this whole thing.

I wondered how long it would take before he didn't want me, either.

I knew I was feeling sorry for myself, and being a whiny brat. I was rescued today. I should be grateful.

I pushed further up on the bed until my back rested against the wall. I tented my knees and stared at my bear.

_You have it easy._

It didn't answer.

Sighing, I hugged it to my chest and just sat there.

A couple minutes later, Dad was in the doorway, knocking gently. "Hey…"

I sat up straight, shoving my bear behind me. "Hi…"

He smiled a little and pointed at me. "Whatcha got there?"

Embarrassed, I pulled out my bear and showed it to him. He sat on the bed and held it in his hands. I was amazed at how small my bear looked compared to my dad's hands.

"He have a name?"

I shook my head. "No...I never named him. He's just...the _bear_."

Dad nodded and turned it over. I guessed he was being careful about what he said, not wanting to offend me. I figured I'd help him out. "He's old and dirty and all messed up. But…" I shrugged. "It's the only, um, thing I have."

"Did your mom give it to you?" He was watching me, now, trying to see how I felt.

"I guess so?" I shrugged. "I've just always had it."

Dad nodded again and handed it back to me. I took it and put it on the bed next to me. "Bobby's pretty handy with a thread and needle...I'm sure he would fix it up. Maybe wash it. I bet it'd be like new when he's finished with it."

I looked at him, trying to figure out why he was being so nice. "Really?"

Dad smiled, "Absolutely."

I smiled back. "Thanks…"

Dad's expression turned sad, and he reached out to smooth my hair. "I'm really sorry, Kate."

Now I was confused. "For what?" I was curious to know what he meant, but I was also distracted by the display of affection. No one's ever touched my hair like that.

"For leaving in the morning. My work takes me all over the country, and...sometimes I need to leave you guys here with Bobby. I won't be gone long, just a few days...maybe a week. Bobby and Dean will take real good care of you until I get back."

"Dean? _He's_ gonna take care of me?"

Dad smiled. "Of course. He takes care of Sam all the time."

Well sure...it's _Sam_. Who _wouldn't_ take care of him? "Dean doesn't like me," I blurted. I bit my lip as soon as the words were out of my mouth, but I couldn't help it. Out of everyone, I've known Dad the longest, and that's by _hours_.

I needed someone to talk to.

Dad scoffed, "Dean doesn't know you. In fact, none of us do. It's gonna take some time, Kate. It's a big...change...for all of us."

Tears filled my eyes and I felt that pity party from earlier surface with a vengeance. "You didn't want me either, did you?" I whispered, staring at my hands in my lap, not trusting myself to look at him.

"What? _Whoa_...hold on." Dad's hand cupped my chin and forced me to make eye contact. "That's _not_ what I said. I said that this is a big change - we need to adjust, _that's all_. If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have brought you here. Period. Don't _ever _think I don't want you."

"_She_ obviously didn't." What the heck - I was just spilling all my innermost thoughts.

Dad huffed, and pulled me onto his lap. I was enveloped in his arms and he held me tight. My breath caught in my throat for a second, then I squeezed him back with all my strength. "I don't know why she left, sweetie. I wish I had answers for you, but I don't. It's real easy for me to say that it isn't important - that you're with us now, and that that's all that matters. But I don't want to make you feel like your time with her should just be...dismissed."

The words washed over me, and I only mostly understood what he was saying. I didn't care, though. What I cared about, was that he said he wanted me here, _he would keep me_.

"Does that make sense?" He pulled back and searched my face for some flicker of understanding. Knowing he needed me to smile and say that everything was okay, that's exactly what I did.

Wow - it worked.

Dad smiled and kissed me on the top of the head (no one's ever done _that _either). He put me back on the bed and went to the door. Turning around, he said, "Don't forget to ask Bobby about your bear, okay?"

I nodded.

"I'll see you soon." He smiled one more time before leaving.

xxxxx

The next morning, I woke up to Sam shaking me. "Kate - you gotta get up! The truck's here already!"

I opened my eyes and sat up. I had no idea what the excitement was all about, but Sam's enthusiasm was catching. I smiled at him. "I'm up!" I said, pulling back the covers and stumbling out of bed.

He smiled (_good Lord_ that smile!) and said, "Okay - I'm gonna go downstairs. Get dressed! I'll get us breakfast real fast and then we can go outside!"

Before I could answer him, he ran out of my room, thumping down the steps.

I laughed to myself - I really liked him. I dressed in clean clothes, noting that they were the last of my clothes in the bag, went to the bathroom, and ran towards the stairs. Just as I neared the top of the steps, Dean came out of the boys' room. I barreled right into him and bounced back onto the floor.

"WHOA! Watch it!" He yelled, bracing himself against the doorframe. He was glaring at me, running his fingers through his hair.

I scrambled to my feet. "I'm sorry! I - I didn't see you…"

"Obviously. What's the hurry?" He crossed his arms in front of him, still glaring.

"Um...Sam said - "

"KATE! Come ON!" Sam was at the bottom of the stairs holding a piece of toast in one hand, and eating another piece with his other hand.

I didn't move. I kind of felt like I needed Dean's permission to leave. So I waited, watching him.

He uncrossed his arms and shoved his hands in his pockets, sighing. "Go, already."

I carefully got up and walked down the stairs, feeling Dean's eyes on me the whole time. I walked a little slowly, making sure I didn't fall on my butt. That's the last thing I wanted.

Sam huffed impatiently, but seemed to know why I was moving so slowly. He glanced upstairs and rolled his eyes. By the time I got to the bottom, he thrust the toast at me and nudged me towards the back door. After swallowing a huge bite of food, he said, "Don't worry about Dean. He's just grumpy today."

"Just today?" I muttered, taking a bite of toast and pushing open the back door.

Sam laughed, following me outside and down the steps. "I know...he seems pretty rough. But trust me - he's the best big brother in the world. Even when he's being a dork."

I huffed at that and now followed Sam across the yard, to where Bobby was waiting. He stood with another man, and they were passing a clipboard back and forth, making notes and commenting. When he saw us, he smiled and waved us over.

"There you are! Thought you were gonna miss it."

I had no idea what was going on, but I could feel the excitement mounting. I heard Dean's footsteps behind me, crunching on the gravel.

Bobby took off his cap and wiped his brow. "Okay, Kate, here's the deal. I'm going to get the truck in position, and then you and Sam can climb in and work the controls. We're gonna move these cars into the junker pile. Stand back until I'm ready for you."

He nodded at the other guy, who smiled at us and returned to his own truck. We all moved back, standing out of the way, while Bobby got inside the huge machine. He worked some controls, and a large crane swung around. We each got a turn operating it - I actually moved an old Ford Taurus into a pile of junkers.

When everything was moved and sorted and whatever needed to be done, my face hurt from grinning so much. It was a ton of fun. Even Dean took a turn, and actually smiled.

We slowly walked back towards the house. Bobby was going to make us lunch. Again, a meal I didn't have to make for myself. And it probably wasn't from a can.

Even though Dad was gone, it was shaping up to be a good day.

Sam suddenly stopped, patting down his pockets.

"What?" Dean asked, turning to squint at his brother in the sunlight.

"I...I lost my lucky coin. I don't...I can't find it." He started searching on the ground, hopeful that it was just lying on the ground.

We all looked around, but found nothing.

"I'm going back to look." Sam took off running towards the cars before anyone could say anything.

Dean sighed. "I'll go help. He won't shut up until we find it."

"I'll help, too!" I said. I was willing to do anything for Sam at this point.

Bobby nodded. "I'll fix lunch and call when it's ready." He continued into the house.

I realized that since Sam ran off, I was now alone with Dean as we walked slowly through the yard. It was an awkward silence, and I could feel his discomfort match my own.

Slowly, we moved apart, Dean stopping every so often to examine something on the ground more closely, which I interpreted as an easy way for him to get some space from me. I kept walking, trying to find Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean called from behind me.

"Over here! I found it!"

I took off running, glad for a reason to get away. I rounded a corner in the lot, and saw Sam crouched on the ground, frowning at something in his hand. He was next to an actual pile of cars, covered by the shadow of three junkers on top of each other. He heard me approach and held it up for me to see. "I don't understand how it got over here… we weren't even near here."

I shrugged my shoulders, unable to provide an answer, and started to walk towards him.

Then I heard a weird metallic squeal, and looked up.

My heart froze.

The car at the top of the pile was teetering, about to fall on Sam.

I didn't even think.

I ran. _Fast_.

I grabbed Sam's arm just as he stood, and sort of sling-shotted him out of the way, the momentum carrying me with him. The ground shook as the car crashed behind us, sending shards of shattered glass everywhere.

I slammed into the ground on top of Sam, automatically shielding his head with my hands.

I heard Dean yelling, I felt Sam struggling, and I was grunting as Sam's elbow came in contact with my side.

I tried to lift myself, thinking Sam probably didn't want me crushing him anymore.

But then Dean was there, his soothing voice stilling me. "Don't move Katie, okay? Just...stay still until Bobby gets here. Sammy...Sammy, are you okay?"

From under me, Sam grunted, "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Just...a little squished…"

My head was buried in the back of Sam's neck. "Sorry…" I mumbled, trying to move my arms at least off his head. I hissed at the stinging sensation I felt...well, everywhere.

Dean's voice grated in my ear. "_Nonono_ - I said don't move! Just..._dammit_, stay still."

Everything was in a fog. I heard Bobby yelling, and the sound of footsteps pounding against the gravel. I didn't move a muscle, afraid Dean would get mad, so I just swallowed and lay there, feeling incredibly stupid, in pain, and simply embarrassed.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby's gruff voice demanded above me. It sounded gruff, but I could hear the worry and fear in it.

"I dunno - I heard a crash, and found them like this." Dean's voice trembled, and he knelt down by Sam, trying to check him over from this dumb position.

"The car was gonna fall on Sam," I offered, thinking..._no duh, they could've figured that out on their own_.

From under me, I heard Sam's muffled voice, "She pushed me out of the way!"

I felt my cheeks turn bright red. It wasn't a big deal...I just didn't want my only friend in the world to get smushed by a car.

Dean inhaled sharply, and I felt like he and Bobby were doing something above me that I just couldn't see, and it was beginning to tick me off. "Hey - can I get up now? This isn't exactly comfortable…"

"For _either _of us…" Sam muttered.

"_Yeah_...okay, Bobby...where can I...I mean…"

" _*sigh*_ Yep...here we go." Bobby dug his hands underneath me, lifting me off Sam, which was an enormous relief.

What was _not_ an enormous relief, was the pain all over my back, arms, legs, and head. It was like someone poured pieces of glass under my skin.

Oh…

_Oh…_

I had glass in my skin.

_Awesome_.

I bit my lip to keep from crying. The last thing I wanted was to look like a big baby in front of Dean.

"Oh, sweetie…" I carefully looked up and into Bobby's eyes. They were wide, and filled with concern.

I couldn't take it anymore. "It hurts...but it's not a big deal." There was too much attention, too much focus on..._me_.

Sam scrambled to his feet, with Dean's help. Dean gave him a once over, then a twice over, as Sam batted his hands away and came towards me.

"Oh..._whoa…_"

"Okay, what the heck? Can't we just go inside?"

Bobby heaved a sigh. "Kate, you have some glass in your skin. You're standing, but, it's gonna be a long walk back to the house. We need to go slow, okay? It may not feel like much now, but it will."

"I didn't say it didn't feel like much - it hurts like crazy. I just feel like a moron standing here while you three stare at me," I snapped in frustration.

A tear leaked out and I went to wipe it away.

_Biiiiiig_ mistake. I yelped, and froze...deciding that moving was a bad idea.

Then...Dean was in front of me, bent over so he was at eye level. I would've flinched if I could've moved.

He thumbed the tear off my cheek, his eyes soft and kind. "We're gonna go slow, okay?" I swallowed and nodded, focusing on those big green eyes. "It's gonna hurt, but we gotta get to the house."

"No problem." I flashed a smile, that he returned.

Then we moved.

Sam was in front, making sure my path was clear (which it totally was, but I guess he needed something to do). Bobby and Dean walked on either side of me, carefully gripping my elbows. Eventually, we made it to the house and in the kitchen. Bobby instructed me to lie down on the couch, and he ordered Sam to get a med kit.

It took the better part of an hour for Bobby to pick out the various pieces of glass. He shooed Sam and Dean out of the room, since he had to cut off my pants (and there goes my wardrobe…) and shirt. I was pretty proud of myself - I didn't cry at all.

I'm not sure if that's really something to be proud of. But when you're flat on your stomach in your underwear in front of a man you just met who happens to be digging little shards of glass out of your butt, it was at least _something_.

He finally finished. I was covered in band-aids, gauze, antibiotic cream, and a healthy dose of humiliation.

He put me in an old pair of Sam's clothes (more awesome), and gave me some Children's Tylenol for the pain.

We sat together on the couch in silence. Well. I was laying down, Bobby was sitting. I appreciated the few minutes alone before my brothers came in.

"Thanks for fixing me. Sorry I ruined lunch…" My head was resting on a soft pillow. My eyes were starting to grow heavy, and I wondered if it was really Children's Tylenol that I swallowed.

Bobby huffed. "You saved Sam's life. I think that's more important than grilled cheese."

"Yeah…"

Bobby awkwardly patted me on the head. "Stay here. I know the boys want to see you, so let them fuss while I finish lunch, okay? Just take it easy."

I nodded. I wanted to sit and look like everything was peachy, but my back was covered in cuts and scrapes.

I settled for sighing and burying my face in the pillow.

Sam ran in, sliding to a stop on the floor, making me jump...then grunt (totally dignified) in pain.

"Cripes, Sammy, don't scare her!" Dean barked at him.

"I didn't scare her! It was...more...startled…" Sam's tone started off indignant, then ended a little embarrassed.

I half-smiled, shifting a little on the couch so I could see him better. "It's okay. Did you get hurt?"

Sam sat on the floor next to me, shaking his head. "No - nothing. You...you really saved my life. Thanks."

Embarrassed again, I just nodded, ducking my eyes as much as possible.

Bobby called Sam into the kitchen to help. Huffing, he shoved himself off the couch, yelling, "Coming!"

_Whyyyyyyy_ did Bobby do that? Now I'm alone with Dean.

Sighing, I unconsciously rolled over, forgetting why I wasn't in that position already. Gasping, I practically leaped up, and would've gotten completely off the couch, except that rough hands caught me, careful to touch the front of my shoulders.

I looked up. Dean had a firm hold on me, not letting me fall. Before I could say anything, he maneuvered himself on one end of the couch, without letting go, gently tugging on my shirt until I moved towards him. Every inch I moved, hurt. He seemed to know that, because his face wrinkled with anguish every time I winced.

So I tried really hard not to wince.

When I got right next to him, he placed one leg along the length of the couch. I figured he was guiding me against his chest, so I could lay propped up on my side. Instead of moving closer, I warily glanced up at him, not understanding his motivation.

He tilted his head to the side. "You almost got yourself killed saving Sam."

"So?"

He raised his eyebrows. "_So?_ _Really?_"

I half-shrugged. "I - I didn't even think about it. I just...I just wasn't gonna let anything happen to him."

Dean studied me closely.

I swallowed, adding, in a small voice, "He's the only friend I have."

He took a deep breath at that. _Fantastic _- I ticked him off..._again_.

I started to move away, but he took hold of my shirt once more. "You have two _brothers _now. We're _better _than friends." He pulled me towards him again, and this time I let him, until my head rested against his chest.

Somehow, he knew where every wound was, because he gently patted and stroked my back and hair without causing any pain whatsoever.

I lay there, unable to find my voice, focusing instead on the rhythmic petting, which made me feel better in more ways than I could measure.

Dean rested his chin on top of my head. "You belong _here_. With _us_."

I felt his words flow through me, and yeah, okay, I did cry a little at that. Because for the first time, I wanted to be somewhere. I wanted a home.

And it looked like I finally found one.

==end==


End file.
